


风满楼 (Before the Storm)

by CissyZhang



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyZhang/pseuds/CissyZhang
Summary: 阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯原本秘而不宣的关系被狗仔偷拍而引发刚铎与绿叶森林两国的公关危机，与此同时刚铎因援建而产生的财政赤字以及外界猜测绿叶森林可能开战的经济制裁导致米那斯提力斯山雨欲来风满楼，两人面临着家国天下和信任多方面的挑战。





	风满楼 (Before the Storm)

1

天蒙蒙亮时，米那斯提力斯的宫殿中就已人声嘈杂，逐渐进入了忙碌状态，只有隔着三道重门的卧室内，尚且安静。

与其说尚且安静，不如说刚刚安静没多久。门口新来的守卫简单看了眼早报，然后折好放在一边，站在卧室房门另一侧的前辈发觉到了新人脸上久久不散的尴尬表情，于是压低声音宽慰道：“没关系，久了就习惯了。”

这多多少少缓解了一点尴尬，新来的守卫叹了口气，说道：“王上他们还真是……精力充沛。”

做的就是这份工，能有什么办法，前辈很理解新人目前的情况，于是语重心长地说道：“知道么老弟，我老家在兰班宁，家家户户吃饭之前都要歌颂维拉一下的那种地方，你猜我之前会不会习惯？”他瞟了一眼身后的房门，“不过现在我已经能就着这个声音吃饭了。”

“哇，真了不起。”新人心中敬佩之情油然而生。

这时门口响起由远及近的脚步声，两人纷纷噤声立正。

阿拉贡打开房门，一边打着呵欠一边和守卫们打招呼：“早啊各位……今天的报纸送来了没？”

“已经送来了，陛下。”新人把刚刚折好的报纸递过去，同时悄悄偷瞄了一眼国王陛下，发现他只穿着一条睡裤，上身赤裸，颇为可观的上肢肌肉和伤疤都暴露在外。

“啊……谢谢。”阿拉贡没有细看就接过报纸，有点面生的守卫吸引了他的注意，“我以前好像没见过你，你是新来的吗？”

“是的，陛下。”

“希望你在这里工作愉快。”阿拉贡本来想拍拍小兄弟的肩膀，但在考虑到自己的手昨天晚上都干过什么之后就放弃了这个想法。为了让悬在半空的右手不那么尴尬，他冲守卫攥着拳头做了一个“请努力”的手势，随即就在难掩的不自在中回到了卧室。

新来的守卫转身把门关好，对前辈说：“您看到他刚才秀了一下肱二头肌么？好帅，我还是头一回这么近距离地看到他……没想到陛下这么亲民。”

“他确实没什么架子，久了你就知道了。”看到新人暂时放下了思想负担，前辈也很欣慰，于是和他闲聊起来，“对了，我看你刚才在读报纸，和我说说上面写什么了？”

“没什么啦，大概就是国家重建形式一片大好啊，哪哪儿又开了什么会啊，陛下和他女友被拍到了啊……”

前辈突然像触电了一眼转过头来瞪着新人：“女友？什么女友？！”

“就是眼睛大大头发长长的那个，”新人被前辈紧张兮兮的样子弄得一头雾水，“陛下没有女朋友吗？”

“当然没有！他只有一个眼睛大大头发长长的男朋友，而且就在屋里！”

“嗄？！”

“我亲爱的维拉和他们的好爸爸啊！你真的觉得昨晚那些动静是女人能禁受得住的？”前辈盯着新人，眼中充满了不确定，“你知道在这里的所见所闻都不能在外面讲的吧？”

而新人的脑子目前还被之前的消息占据着，处于信息消化不良的当机状态，没法给前辈他想要的答案。

大概过了能看完一页报纸的时间，屋里响起了男人的声音，而且听起来绝对不是国王陛下的。

“这他妈写的是什么……阿拉贡，你来看，他们说你搞了自己的老姐。”

“啥？”阿拉贡接过报纸匆匆读了一遍，之后他自己的表情也变成了和莱戈拉斯一样的嫌弃脸，“现在的报纸真是越来越能扯淡，我为这个国家殚精竭虑营营役役渐渐变秃，结果他们只揪着这些破事不放……我们只是去喝了一杯，当时埃洛赫他们也在，只不过那两个混蛋像连体一样，撒尿都要一起去，没拍到而已。”

莱戈拉斯也是满脸的无语，他又瞄了一眼报纸：“还挺会抓拍的，你看，这张照片上你正戴着她的项链呢。”

“我很喜欢那个款式啊！就简单试了一下，想回头照着做个差不多的，”阿拉贡赶紧改口，“做俩，咱俩一人一个。”

“……倒是挺好看的，”莱戈拉斯歪着头看了看报纸，“会不会太娘？”

“不用担心，我们可以改良一下，”阿拉贡一边在报纸上比划一边说，“在这儿的宝石后面加上你的弓和纳西尔什么的……除了一点，可能不会是宝石而是水晶，我不像她那么有钱。”

“嗯……这么着也许还行。”莱戈拉斯想了想，还是有点失落地把报纸甩到一边，“但是做了又能怎么样，也没法明着佩戴……只要咱们俩的关系不公开，像是这种乱七八糟的东西就会没完没了层出不穷。”

“迟早要见光的，但让大家接受自由主义还有很长一段路要走啊，你再给我一点时间。”

“我感觉我就像国王在外面乱搞的情妇似的。”莱戈拉斯一边摇头一边揉着眉心，“她们到最后的下场都是褶子越来越多，奶子越来越大。”

“喂，这可不是乱搞哦。再说了，就咱俩的情况而言，怎么想也是我褶子越来越多——合理饮食适当锻炼的话也许奶子不会越来越大，你的话怎么样都不会变的——即使变……啊，你不会变的。”阿拉贡心里的潜台词是即使你以后变得像你老子那样为富不仁且既自恋又有毒，我也不会嫌弃，但他只是想想，并没有说出来。

很少有人能想象到一脸谄媚相的人皇是什么样的，莱戈拉斯倒是总能见到，他推开恋人，语气里带点嫌弃，但又不乏亲昵：“听着很奇怪但居然还有点小感人。”

“因为你爱我嘛，基本上我是惹不到你的。”他亲了亲莱戈拉斯的额角，“一会儿我让他们把饭送到屋子里，还是我们一起去餐厅吃？”

“早饭就免了吧，我得赶回伊西利安，盯着点做基建的钱，最好让他们连一个螺丝钉都不浪费。”莱戈拉斯转过身站定，犹豫着问道，“其实咱们也不用搞得这么紧巴巴的，我能从我爸那里搞到贷款，你真的不需要吗？”

“没有不尊敬的意思，但是你爸的钱我真心不敢用，感觉代价比出卖灵魂还高。”

“也是。”莱戈拉斯耸耸肩，“或者我们不找他，我还有信托基金……”

“不用，莱戈拉斯，你的好意我心领了。我能让死人来替我打仗，就有办法把国库填满。”阿拉贡把莱戈拉斯鬓边的长发撩至耳后，凝望着恋人那张这辈子也不会审美疲劳的脸，“早饭不吃了的话，至少让我送送你。”

“有些时候你真的有点黏人。”莱戈拉斯唇边绽出他标志性的顽皮微笑，他双臂慢慢环住阿拉贡，将那双灰色眼眸中深深的情意当作沁人心脾的美酒一样享用，“不过我喜欢。”

稀薄的晨光从密云中透出，没有刺目的阳光催促他们奔赴岗位各司其职，落到屋子里的光线和他们拥抱在一起的剪影一样安适且温柔。

 

 

2

大雨前湿热的天气于米那斯提力斯而言并不陌生，但像现在这样持续一周的情况还是相当少见的。印拉希尔亲王走在王宫大厅里，正好遇见同样去找国王的法拉墨，他打了个招呼，随后与他并肩拐进了走廊，“这雨憋多久了，还不下？我感觉自己从里到外都被焖熟了。”

“我马上就要从里到外都被干遍了，”法拉墨此时的表情掺杂了紧张和疲惫两种状态，他盯着手机，目光几乎要把屏幕射穿，“听说了吗？有人拍到阿拉贡大清早送莱戈拉斯出门，现在无论是线上还是纸媒，都炸锅了。”

“早上送他出门怎么了，两位政要共商战后重建大业，夙兴夜寐靡有朝，王上送他出门也是友好表示嘛。”

“你认真的吗？友好是这么个表示方法？你自己看，他的舌头都快伸到莱戈拉斯嗓子眼儿里了。”

印拉希尔打开法拉墨发给他的链接，一脸诧异地将头条念出声：“‘震惊！国王清晨吻别对象竟然是……看完后男默女泪’……这他妈都是啥……而且他俩为什么要在外面这么大张旗鼓的，明明身后就有百十来个房间啊！”

“后门正在装修，所以狗仔们都到西侧门蹲守了。我不知道为什么没人告诉他，而且，我也搞不明白那些安保究竟是干什么吃的，他们时刻警惕的敌人就是那些狗日的记者，这点还要我明说吗？”法拉墨，前摄政王之子，现任刚铎宰相，不明白自己为什么沦落到要和所有人解释国王私生活的地步，他又看了一眼新闻里的照片，不由得翻了个白眼，“恶，看这俩互相吸脸的样子……照片拍得太清楚了，那些王八蛋把快门按得又狠又准，我都没法找个身形差不多的金发女来顶缸。”

“你危机公关越做越上手了，法拉墨，虽然目前不可行，但这点子很赞嘛。”印拉希尔和法拉墨甩着军人的步子在走廊里行疾如飞，比身边一溜小跑的工作人员还要快，“像是事后吻之类的不应该在床上就解决吗？他们俩都快认识一辈子了，怎么还有胃口亲下去——我和我老婆结婚第二年就基本上避免眼神交流了。”

“你这个问题很好，留着问问他本人，”法拉墨深吸一口气，敲了敲阿拉贡办公室的门，在获得允许后和印拉希尔亲王径直走进去，并且单刀直入言简意赅地向阿拉贡概括了一下目前的状况，“陛下，请您原谅我口不择言，但我得如实相告：稀屎砸风扇了。”

 

 

3

“干！稀屎砸风扇了！”费伦使劲戳着手机，“十几家媒体都追着这条消息不放，现在除了陛下本人以外，全天下都知道他儿子在和阿拉贡滚床单，咱们得想办法告诉他！”

“呃，这他妈真是……”陶瑞尔放下手机，把拳头攥到指节发白，“怎么告诉他，在这儿冲他喊：‘你儿子睡了阿拉贡，为两国友好做出了卓越贡献’吗？现在和他说正合那些秃鹫的胃口。”

罗马尼安的主人，林地之王瑟兰督伊正在林地大殿内就与刚铎建交和本国财政问题答记者问，面对着的是一众以犀利和缺乏人性著称的知名记者们，也就是陶瑞尔口中的“秃鹫”。

“……我想提醒大家的是，当年巨绿森建立政权不仅要面临民族融合的问题，我和我父亲所需应对的挑战之艰难是超出预测的，但成果也是有目共睹的。至于你刚才提出的问题，作为过来人，我想我有一些经验……”

“非常抱歉，请允许我打断您一下，刚刚米那斯提力斯有网站爆出了猛料，说您的儿子正在与伊力萨王交往，请问您对这件事有什么评价吗？” 

瑟兰督伊对时政大局的运筹帷幄之态和一脸的踌躇满志都被噎了回去，他清了清嗓子：“虽然我很想继续说下去，但很抱歉，这就是我所有的时间了……”

陶瑞尔用胳膊肘使劲推费伦：“他正冲着咱们瞪眼呢！别傻站着了，快去救场啊！”

费伦像对待突然发动袭击的虫子一样打掉陶瑞尔的胳膊肘：“为什么是我！我不去！”

“因为你是新闻发言人啊天才！而且下一步咱们肯定要派人去刚铎交涉，动脚想都知道不是你就是我。你要是能忍住不在米那斯提力斯搞出刺王杀驾的事件，我就接手这边。”

“干！”费伦恶狠狠地骂了一句之后，瞬间换上灿烂的笑脸快步走到发言台，“大家有什么问题，一个接一个来……呃，你。”

费伦先挑了一个温和友好的记者，但没想到她开口就问：“绿叶森林之前完全没有就此发表任何声明，请问国王陛下真的清楚自己儿子的动态吗？”

“国王陛下当然清楚自己儿子的动态，他只是处理私事的时候一向低调而已。”

“也就是说国王早就知道阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯在交往的事了？”

“呃……我更希望听到关于财政方面的讨论……”费伦脸上的假笑明显余额不足，但下面坐着的记者显然不打算放过他，一个个把手举得老高，“呃……你。”

“刚铎各地的重建项目导致赤字增加，请问林地之王会出资支持他儿子的男友吗？”

“原则上我们不排除提供支援的可能性，但这纯粹出于陛下乐善好施的伟人品质和与友邦良好交往的考量，具体还是要以财政大臣给的预算为准。”

“那么绿叶森林方面是认可刚铎国王作为莱戈拉斯的男友身份了？”

“我并没有那么说。”

“也就是说绿叶森林正式表示不支持他们两位的恋情了？”

“我……没有这么说。”

“我……看不下去了。这比死灵法师的酷刑还折磨人，而我可是在多尔戈多集中营亲身体会过的。”加里安一边叹气一边转过头问道，“陶瑞尔，机票定好了没？”

陶瑞尔把手机揣进衣袋，消息太多，她索性眼不见为净：“已经定好了，我今天下午就能到刚铎。”

“那就拜托你了。陛下的脸现在黑得像他最恨的浆果一样，我得时刻跟在他身边，防止他心血来潮发动个战争什么的——或者更吓人的，比如经济制裁。”加里安倦态毕露，他拍了拍陶瑞尔的肩膀，“回来的时候记得给费伦带点土产，机场买的也行，毕竟去英灵冢看他怎么着也不能空着手。”

 

 

4

“屋子里怎么也又闷又热，你们现在穷到连空调都用不起了吗？”

米那斯提力斯上空的阴霾盘踞不散，大家都盼望的大雨却久久不来。天气持续闷热，低气压让人烦躁又不安，亚玟跟在替她引路的工作人员身后，她感觉自己脸上的妆容就像种族坚冰一样，大有逐渐融化的趋势。

“很抱歉女士，殿内中央空调出了故障，目前正在抢修。”

“早知道屋子里和外面一样热得坑爹，我就该让你们国王直接到车里找我。”亚玟手打空气权当扇凉，“唉，不行，万一被那帮狗崽子拍到估计要说我俩唓震了……我觉得你们这些优秀的小伙子们，应该在休息空档去王宫周围扎靶子练箭，专门往极佳的盯梢点射，如果万幸出了人命，就直接说准头不好纯属意外收获，反正这种事之前也有人干过……”

对于这位无辜的工作人员而言，从正门到国王办公室的这段路程变得十分艰难，感觉就像是抱着一块儿木板在无尽汪洋中漂荡，而在他替亚玟打开办公室门的那一刻，他终于靠了岸：“陛下在屋里等您，请进，亚玟女士。”

此时的阿拉贡正站在办公桌旁边打电话。

“没有……当然不用，你直接装傻就行了，一问三不知难道不是你强项吗……拉倒吧金雳，你痛风跟我有毛线关系，少他妈……”他看到亚玟来了，压低声音说道，“我这边有事，回头再和你说……”

亚玟没用他招呼，就直接走到阿拉贡的办公桌旁边，把手包放在桌子上。“电话里的是金雳？我挺喜欢那孩子。毛茸茸的。”她坐在阿拉贡的大转椅里面，翘起一条腿，“听说最近刚铎财政很吃紧？”

“百废待兴嘛，用钱的地方确实有点多，”阿拉贡放下手机，从抽屉里拿出一把扇子，一脸谄媚地给亚玟扇凉，“怎么样，埃尔隆德大师那边能不能帮着周转一下？”

“他因为报纸上的事正生你气呢，才不会出钱。”

阿拉贡皱起眉，这完全在他意料之外：“不应该啊，他这一阵子不是进山搞研究去了吗，消息不会到的那么快……再说他一向很开明，不会因为这事闹心啊。”

“不是啦，瑞文戴尔网络覆盖本来就差，了解新闻什么的主要靠纸媒，而且山路不好走，传达还有延迟，所以他还停留在咱俩搞在一起的消息那里。”亚玟安适地往椅子里靠了靠，语气里满是痛惜叹惋之情，“我估计他现在情绪极度不稳，真是苦了那几个研究生了。”

“那你倒是和他解释一下啊！”

“我一直在外面转来着，根本没回家，而且就像你说的，他前两天刚带学生进山，目前基本处于与世隔绝的状态，我也联系不上啊。总之呢，他短时间内是不会原谅你了。”她眯起眼睛，露出一个在外人看来妩媚至极，在熟人看来不怀好意的笑容，“大步啊，你现在可是一方的人王地主，打倒了魔王，解放了中洲，还要伸手管老爸要钱吗？”

“这不公平，咱俩可都在照片上，也没见他要断你的粮。”

“呃，先不说我自己有的是钱不怕他断，重要的是，我爸有两个亲生的智障儿子和一个收养的智障儿子，但聪明美丽的宝贝女儿只有一个。所以就算我搞了咕噜他也不会生我的气，懂吗天才？”她白了阿拉贡一眼，然后说道，“你先别扇了，不出意外的话林迪尔一会儿会和你通话，主要是威逼你和我保持距离，顺便再替我爸骂你一顿，这回正好，你解释的机会来了。”

“啥？！”

这个消息对于阿拉贡而言无异于晴天霹雳。他从小就怕林迪尔，这在林谷不是新闻，一旦他犯了什么错，大家第一反应就是找林迪尔收拾他。现在，即使阿拉贡已经成年，他还是对林迪尔怀有本能的畏惧，像这样时间长、影响深的状态，大概可以被视为历史遗留问题。

“动动脑子啊大步，现在能管得了你的人不多啦，我还以为你早就做好面对林迪尔的心理准备了呢。”

“我都没把那消息当回事，瑞文戴尔是怎么了，你从小看着我长大的①，有必要这样草木皆兵吗！”

“一国最重要的是什么？稳定。发展都要排在这后面。目前刚铎一切走上正轨，你作为国王，也需要和国家保持一个步调，早点结婚，安定下来，这样才符合国民期待。现在知道为什么整个中洲都揪着你的私生活不放了吧？”亚玟嘴角含笑，颇有深意地看着阿拉贡，“至于长辈，你也得理解一下他们。贝伦和露西安的故事听起来倒是很美，但对于每一位深爱子女的涉事家长而言，这和灭顶之灾没什么两样。”

“你这么说一点儿帮不上……”这时阿拉贡的手机又开始嗡嗡震动，他看了一下来电显示，示意亚玟稍等，“喂？哈尔迪尔，好久不见啊，上次我托人带给凯兰崔尔夫人的布料她还喜欢吗？”

“很好呀。呃……有一件事儿我得和你说一下，”哈尔迪尔的声音突然变得十分庄重，这让阿拉贡心里逐渐升起一股不祥的预感，“请记得，无论发生什么事，我永远是你的朋友，但你也知道有些时候……”

“别跟他废话，赶紧把电话给我……喂！兔崽子！”电话另一头的声音突然变成了林迪尔的，而且其中充满了难以抑制的愤怒，“别以为你当了国王我就不能骂你了，居然对自己姐姐 ②下手，你他妈以为你是谁，图林·图伦拔么？！”

阿拉贡头上瞬间冒出一层细密的汗珠，他遏制住想要把手机甩出去的冲动，先在心里骂了哈尔迪尔全家，然后毕恭毕敬地说道：“这个我得和您解释一下……第一，亚玟不是我亲姐姐，严格意义上来说，我俩几乎没有血缘关系；第二，这些都是不负责的狗仔在乱讲，绝对不可能的事儿……”

亚玟在旁边用夸张的口型问电话里是不是林迪尔，当她得到对方沉痛的点头确认之后，亚玟示意他开免提，然而阿拉贡选择视若无睹，亚玟见状伸手便要抢他的手机，阿拉贡则把手举高左躲右闪，最后干脆跳到办公桌上。亚玟索性从桌子边上的果盘里抽出水果刀，专门找阿拉贡的重心突刺，但不出意料地都被他一一避开。

原本滔滔不绝骂着阿拉贡的林迪尔在电话那头也感觉到有点不对劲，于是问道：“……你在听我说话吗？”

“在听呢，您接着说。”阿拉贡发现亚玟放弃了进攻，于是摆出一个胜利的手势，却发现对方笑着放下自己的手机，慢慢做出三二一倒计时的手势，就在计时完成时，林迪尔的声音突然在他耳边炸开，几乎响彻整个房间。

阿拉贡本想和亚玟一样用口型交流，但耳边失控的音量让他暂时失聪，他没控制好自己就直接喊了出来：“你黑了我的手机？！”

“轻而易举，好好注意一下网络安全吧国王陛下。”亚玟一边切苹果一边笑着和电话里的林迪尔打招呼，“嗨，林迪尔，好久不见呀。”

“亚玟？”林迪尔通过对面的免提听到了亚玟的声音，心同时也凉了半截，“我的维拉，你怎么在他身边，还嫌你爸头发掉的少么？”

“他那头发怕是有遗传问题，我前一阵子看埃莱丹好像也在脱发，但那不是重点，重点是那些捕风捉影的新闻你们也信？我是有一定偏好的，至于好哪一口，我虽然不会和你说，但埃斯特尔肯定不沾边。放心吧，他的对象另有其人。”亚玟看着几乎快把免提键按烂的阿拉贡，乐不可支，“别白费劲了，大步，你手里那个小婊砸现在只听我哒……林迪尔，目前信号超好的，如果电话断线，那就是他故意把手机摔了。”

“埃斯特尔，你敢挂我电话的话就试试看。”即使不用威胁阿拉贡也没有这个胆子。对于林迪尔来言，如果是阿拉贡本人说自己对亚玟毫无杂念，林迪尔肯定是不会信的，但这消息出自亚玟的话，说不定就是真的。林迪尔表示半信半疑，他问道：“另有其人，你说真的吗？我怎么没听说过？”

“当然是真的，消息都爆出来了。我给你发了新闻截图的彩信，你看下。”她一边摇头一边叹气，“家里的网络覆盖简直堪称中洲绝唱……你没事儿的时候也劝劝你家领主，那玩意真的毁不了瑞文戴尔生态。”

“还真的是，”林迪尔仔细看了一下那几张照片，不由得撇了撇嘴，“我去，埃斯特尔，你把你男朋友的屁股都捏变形了。”

阿拉贡站在原地，脸上大有天欲亡我的末日降临之感。然而刚铎人皇岂能这么轻易就被击倒，他尽可能地控制自己的情绪，一边揉太阳穴一边和林迪尔说：“这回您相信了吧，我是真的真的没对亚玟下手。”

“不过你对莱戈拉斯倒是下了狠手，有图有真相。”林迪尔在确认了阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯有一腿之后，整个人都放松了下来，至于刚铎人皇目前的处境，林迪尔相信他自能找到一条生路，“不过你这是跳出了锅子跳进了火啊。我和你没什么好讲的，但绿叶森林那边断然不会放过你了，希望你有所准备，我就不打扰啦。”

“再见啦林迪尔，替我跟你男朋友问声好，等我回家给你俩带手信啊。”亚玟和林迪尔道别之后，就帮阿拉贡挂掉了电话。

“这一对儿没一个好东西。”阿拉贡嫌弃地看着手机，好像能透过它看到林迪尔和哈尔迪尔此时正忙着幸灾乐祸一样，这时他像是突然想起来什么似的，向亚玟问道，“对了，你小时候不是还暗恋过……”

“你小时候还把绳子拴在塑料尿盆上，拎着它满街跑呢！”亚玟大声打断阿拉贡的话，随即作咧嘴大哭状，“‘哇哇哇……姐姐！他们抢我尿盆啦’……”

这时一名侍卫敲门，打断了难能可贵的亲情时刻，他装作没听到亚玟刚才对幼年埃斯特尔入木三分的模仿，保持镇定说道：“陛下，绿叶森林特遣使求见。”

“干……瑟兰督伊大概要刁难我到死，”阿拉贡用拳头一下下敲着额头，希望借此来减轻头痛，他问亚玟，“你介不介意回避一下？”

“才不，我要看好戏，你谈你的，就当我不在这里好啦。”她叉起一小块儿苹果放进嘴里咬碎，笑着向阿拉贡挑了挑眉，“哇哦，好多汁 ③。”

陶瑞尔进到屋子里之后，连假笑都不愿意装一个，直接说道：“陛下，照理说我明天就应该在托尔法拉斯 ④ 的海滩上一边晒日光浴一边喝各种奇怪的果酒了，感谢您正式毁掉了我为数不多的假期。”

阿拉贡冲她笑笑：“见到您也十分愉快呀，陶瑞尔女士。”

“等等……陶瑞尔，”亚玟坐正身体，她身上的每一个关节都在表示很感兴趣，“我想起来了，五军之战的时候莱戈拉斯是不是追过你？那消息可是传过好一阵子呢……我估计瑟兰督伊现在肯定超级后悔当初没让费伦证实你俩交往的消息吧？”

“您误会了，我和莱戈拉斯殿下只是纯粹的战友关系。”

亚玟用手指了一下阿拉贡，左手食指 ⑤ 上硕大的钻石闪闪发亮：“他和莱戈拉斯也是战友关系呀，可这也没妨碍他俩发展成现在这样……炮友还是什么乱七八糟的关系。”

“现在的说法总是扑朔迷离众口不一的，前几天新闻里不是还在拿您和伊力萨王的合照大做文章嘛。”

“都说是绯闻了，肯定不是真的……我这辈子也不会和他搞在一起，这家伙从小在我们家里长大，我还给他换过尿布呢，”亚玟双目盯着虚空，面部表情是不加掩饰的嫌弃，很明显陷入了什么不愉快的回忆，她摇头道，“彻底毁了我对于男人和生子的幻想。”

阿拉贡尴尬地咳嗽了一声，然后对陶瑞尔说：“特遣使女士，您的不满我看出来了，但您的来意我还没猜到。”

“那么我就有话直说了陛下，现在需要您立刻给出一个明确的回复，承认也好否认也罢，不要绕弯子不要扯淡，而我们会和您这边统一口径，为的是不想让大众以为我们陛下对自己儿子的动态一无所知，若真出现了这样的情况——请原谅我这么说——一切的锅都是您的。”

“我目前没打算给媒体任何说法。”

“我也没打算在这种闷死人的天气里来米那斯提力斯，可现实就是如此，您得放弃一些原则，就像我放弃美好的海岛假期一样。”

强势的女性往往容易给男人造成困扰，但好在阿拉贡成长的环境中到处都是这样的女性，他应对起来堪称驾轻就熟。他摆出亲切友好的笑容，用愉快的声音说出不愉快的事：“原则不能那么轻易就放弃呀，陶瑞尔女士，不知道您留意到股市没有，基金和建材类的股票都在疯长，轻工和交通反而都要跌到墨瑞亚坑底了，绿叶森林的态度尚且不明确，可进行经济制裁的前兆倒是显现出来了。”

“就像您说的，这只是前兆，外界不明就里于是猜测，所以才出现动荡。”陶瑞尔虽然在和阿拉贡说话，但眼神却时不时地飘向亚玟，她发现对方也在同样饶有兴味地打量着自己，“还是那句话，米那斯提力斯越早给出确定的答复，事情就越好处理。”

“那最好，贸易战这种事谁都不希望看到，瑟兰督伊陛下确实有不少好矿好木材，但六河十二路的通行还掐在我手里，运不出去也是个棘手问题。”亚玟眉眼微挑，嘴角含笑，“有时候吧，路费和临检什么的可真是特别讨厌的小婊砸呢。”

陶瑞尔感觉双颊热度上涌，她往前一步，双眼钉牢亚玟，说道：“您这可有挑事的倾向啊。”

亚玟的眼睛也像夜里的猫一样闪闪发光，她把身子尽可能地往前凑，直到紧紧抵上办公桌：“你可想象不到我有多会挑事。”

陶瑞尔又上前一步：“我大概能感觉得到。”

亚玟几乎离开了椅子，她的上半身此时和桌子呈六十度夹角：“我的感觉更多哦。”

阿拉贡在一旁瞪圆了眼睛，心想这他妈很不对头……这他妈是要干什么。

这时法拉墨的出现打破了房间里致命的性张力，亚玟老老实实坐回椅子里，陶瑞尔咳嗽一声后退两步，而阿拉贡则暂时从目睹她俩随时可能扑到一起的紧张感中解脱了出来。

“陛下，陶瑞尔女士，”法拉墨向他们点头致意，这时他看到坐在大转椅里面一脸看戏相的亚玟，心想我他妈这是直接走进了风暴重灾区，但他依然很有礼貌地问好，“啊，您也来了。”

亚玟冲他摆了摆手，笑道：“嘿，好久不见啊法拉墨，婚姻生活很适合你嘛，你看着跟不久于人世似的。我刚切了个苹果，你要不要来点儿？”

“谢谢您的好意，现在我除了坚强的意志和耐操的屁眼以外什么也不需要。如果您能搞来一些最后之家里瘾君子们 ⑥ 埋藏在体内深处的好货，就是用了之后听您老爸讲课也不会自杀的那种，我要来半斤。”

亚玟摇头，法拉墨能感觉到她脸上幸灾乐祸的笑意更深了：“想多了法拉墨，我看现在劁牲口用的麻药都救不了你。”

“啊哈，这不是刚铎的宰相大人嘛！”陶瑞尔恶狠狠的笑容已经达到了渗人的程度，“多亏了你们这边天才们的出色公关，现在整个中洲都想钻进国王的卧室里一探究竟了。”

亚玟在旁边起哄：“啧啧，真狠啊。扎心不法拉墨？”

法拉墨深吸一口气，向阿拉贡请示道：“陛下，我觉得我们还是开个临时会议比较好。”

“当然，”阿拉贡冲亚玟皱了一下眉，对方回报了一个爱咋咋地的眼神，他向法拉墨和陶瑞尔说道，“麻烦各位先去会议室稍等，我随后就到。”

“哇哦。红头发，暴脾气，小细腰，那妹子蛮正的。”亚玟目送法拉墨和陶瑞尔离去，随即转过头笑着和阿拉贡说道，“这就是我不愿意宅在瑞文戴尔的原因啊大步，外面的世界太好玩儿了，我这一辈子也不够看的。”

“今天看的戏还挺精彩是吧？”阿拉贡用力搓了一下脸，好像这样就能把疲惫和苦恼都揩干净一样，“你来这里坐实了消息后立刻告知瑞文戴尔，顺便还打消了绿叶森林那边的顾虑……你到底是多怕和我沾上关系，还是盼着我和莱戈拉斯的关系天下皆知？”

“都有。”她收敛了脸上的笑容，站起身来拍了拍阿拉贡的肩膀，“接下来的环节我就不参与了，先走一步……但在这之前，我要给你留点东西。”亚玟从手包里面拿出一张夹在透明软板中间的支票，递到阿拉贡面前，“喏，送你的，拿去生活。现在呢，我正四处游说大企业和金融寡头，同时整合援建基金和相关组织机构，估计到年底就能帮你彻底脱贫。在这之前，如果手头紧了，随时找我。”

她见阿拉贡没立刻接过，就拉过他的手，硬放在他手心里，然后揉揉弟弟的头发，像阿拉贡小时候那样哄他：“别不开心啦，怎么说我也是向着你的。你从小就这样，越是眼前的东西越抓不住，越是浅近的道理越拎不清，不推你一把再逼你一下就是不行。如果把美丽的事物都留给别人，你又剩下什么了呢？所有人都想让你当英雄，做明君，但我只想让你做自己。别活成个悲剧人物，埃斯特尔，伊露维塔给你们有限的寿数，就是希望你们能活得更加恣意潇洒，别辜负了祂的美意。”

这就是首生子的暮星，瑞文戴尔的瑰宝，她会在自己受伤时一边骂埃斯特尔是中洲最笨的小朋友一边小心翼翼擦药，嘴上不饶人但关键时刻总是出手相助，她是最懂自己的亲人，最疼自己的姐姐。

感激的话一齐涌上嘴边，但又被阿拉贡生生咽下去，他低头看了一眼支票，那上面像是电话号码一样的数额让他不由得深吸一口气：“这可是个大数啊，你不通过瑞文戴尔拨款直接走个人账户真的没问题吗？”

“你要我说多少遍才能记住？我自己有钱，而且，就算我没钱了也随时可以和老爸要，”亚玟撇了撇嘴，“你吃土的话他无所谓，但我要是没有新鞋穿他可是会心疼的。”

“那我就却之不恭了，老姐。”

“只有一点我得和你强调下，别把我的名字用在任何基建上，如果让我知道刚铎有什么‘亚玟公路’、‘亚玟大桥’之类的地标出现，我回头就想辙给刨了。不过‘暮星’倒是可以用，但也仅限于医院、学校和图书馆。”她从阿拉贡手里接过手包，把墨镜戴好，“现在姐姐我要去研究一下托尔法拉斯的地皮，你记住我的话，要乖乖的哦。”

“一定一定。”阿拉贡帮她把门打开，“恕不远送啦，我还有场硬仗要打，虽然不知道能不能赢。”

“祝你好运啦，你能不能赢的话我也不确定，但是……”亚玟转过身来，捏了捏阿拉贡的脸，留给他一个美丽的笑容，“爱永远能赢。”

 

 

5

莱戈拉斯这一天同样也不怎么好过，逃离无处不在的记者比在弹尽粮绝的状态下打突围战还难，最终导致整天的行程都不顺利。

他没回在伊西利安的办事处，而是去了援建基地由一个货仓改成的临时办公室，那里没人蹲守。莱戈拉斯拉起卷帘门的时候想起来他们之前说过的一个笑话，这让他很想阿拉贡打个电话，但更想马上回到米那斯提力斯和他见一面。

在这种时候见面恐怕更麻烦吧？他一边胡思乱想着，一边掏钥匙打开了门。

一抬头，却发现屋里正坐着个人。他被吓了一跳，脱口惊叫：“维拉！”

“淡定，只是你爸而已。”瑟兰督伊坐在正对着门的办公椅上，桌子上放着一杯倒好的红酒，看样子他已经在这里等候多时了。

“吓死我了……外面还有卷帘门呢，您怎么进来的啊？！”

“我有我的办法。”瑟兰督伊又环视了一下简陋的临时办公室，“我估计你也不怎么在这里会客，连瓶像样的酒都没有。阿拉贡太不谨慎，像你找的这个地方就很好，够隐蔽。”

“这又不是幽荟小屋。” 莱戈拉斯翻了个白眼，又一指桌子上的酒杯，“而且我看您这不是也把自己招待得很周到嘛。”

“这瓶……不知道是什么但肯定不是酒的东西，倒进杯子里闻着跟猫尿似的，我没喝。”

“我觉得挺好。”莱戈拉斯说罢，将那杯“猫尿”从桌子上一把抄起一饮而尽。

儿子逐渐被次生子同化的举止和品味简直堪称辣眼，瑟兰督伊蹙起两道浓眉，“所以，是你先说，还是我先说？”

“说啥？”莱戈拉斯赶在老爸递给他手绢之前用手抹了一把嘴角残留的酒液，不出他所料，瑟兰督伊确实因他这个举动而被小小恶心到了一下，“您是想让我向您道歉还是承认错误？”

“都不用。但你确实欠费伦一个道歉，他今天可是够惨的。至于承认错误，也不用，我会给你指出来。”瑟兰督伊站起身来，像是巡视自己领地的兽王一样在屋子里面踱步，“你的错误在于，如果不想让别人知道的事情，一定要隐藏好，隐藏到连自己也难以察觉到其踪迹的程度。但如果是你想要摆在阳光底下的东西，那就不要藏着掖着，久而久之，再洁净鲜亮的东西也会发霉。”

“推说是误会不就得了，我看这招您就总用，而且屡试不爽。”老爸这样在地上走来走去的时候就是在想事，而他每次想事之后都会有人因此倒霉，莱戈拉斯此时觉得很不安，“再说了，我和阿拉贡都不觉得这是见不得光的事。”

“误会？我来和你讲讲什么叫‘误会’。外界说我为富不仁，这叫误会；至于你俩的事，那叫实锤。”他始终和儿子保持着一定距离，“既然见得了光，那你为什么要严防死守，一点消息都不透？莱戈拉斯，我都不在乎你杀了谁，还会在乎你睡了谁吗？你掩饰、搪塞，态度暧昧，行踪诡秘，这是让我不解的地方。”

“很多事没那么容易，就民调上看来，目前的刚铎接受冋性亻半侣这件事还是有些困难，需要时间适当引导，然后出台氵去案之类的铺垫工作。耗时也许会久一点，但这怎么说也是好事，惠及对象也不仅仅是我们，所以我不介意等一等。”

“这个先按下不提，我更在意的是，如果真像你说的，你们俩不是一时的心血来潮，而是有从长计议打算的什么关系，那为什么你要连绿叶森林也瞒得死死的，作为你的父亲和你的主君，我今天看上去就像对你一无所知一样，这种感觉有多尴尬估计你想象不到吧？”

“因为……”因为您喜欢操控人，而且有半数以上的几率会反对，还掌握了一千种让阿拉贡死得很惨的方法。

“因为什么？因为我控制欲强，而且多半不看好你们，说不定还会想出无数种极具创意的方式让阿拉贡的日子不好过？”莱戈拉斯对自己的想法他倒是门儿清，“收不收拾阿拉贡是我的事，就像你搞不搞阿拉贡是你自己的事一样。莱戈拉斯，你该像个爷们一样地认了这些后果，然后大方地把你男朋友牵到我面前来，要杀要剐随我便——谁知道呢，如果我心情不错，也许还会供他一顿饭什么的。你是战士的儿子，拿出点视死如归的气势来。

“而且你说你不介意等一等……我明白，你确实有大把时间，但他可不是，次生子那弹指一挥间的寿命不容你们浪费太多，在这之前你要一直等下去吗？而且，即使你们你真能了解那种被抛在身后的感受吗？你在伟大的精灵王国中一人之下万人之上，你本有受着眷顾的生命，你真想放弃这一切，然后以无尽的悲痛和思念填充之后的岁月吗？无论你怎么看待，但他将带给你的痛苦肯定会对我产生影响，作为盟友或者友邦国君，我待他以尊重；但作为你的伴侣，我永远不会对他满意。我希望你已经把这些问题好好考虑过了，毕竟你早就过了需要我替你作决断的年纪。”

屋子里陷入沉默，瑟兰督伊停止脚步，逆着光在窗边站定，他缓缓开口：“所以呢，你有什么想要说的吗？”

莱戈拉斯站在父亲的对面，平静地说道：“我在世间生活的时间不算十分长久，但也见识过很多东西，好的坏的，美得丑的，让我欢喜的，让我悲伤的，只有阿拉贡让我拿的起放不下。从前无忧无虑的生活当然很好，可它们与遇见阿拉贡之后的日子相比，都只是模糊的背景而已，只有他带来的感觉最清晰。因为他的缘故，我曾无比欣喜，也曾痛不欲生，我将这些视作生命中不可或缺的一部分。我生命的意义并不是他带来的，但却是为他而改变的，他的出现让我所做的一切有了非常清晰的目标，我愿意做任何事，只要他开心。至于他老去之后的事情，我能不想就不想，现在是我们的好时光，能抓住多少是多少，他的一切我都要。

“ 等待时机成熟再公开关系是我们共同的决定，他经营者一个伟大国家，是一位伟大的国王，他希望我给他一些时间，我对此没有意见，也不认为他会失信。一个负责承诺，另一个就负责信任，这就是我们俩的相处模式，几十年虽然不长，但从来没变过。我们信任对方胜过自己，而我更能确信的是，他一定也这样想。”

父子二人坦然对视。他们同样固执又坚定，他们几乎一个模子刻出来的脸上是同样骄傲冷峻的表情。

最终还是瑟兰督伊先开了口：“既然你都想明白了，那我也没什么好说的。只有一点，我要纠正一下。你爸我才是伟大的国王，你爷爷也差不多，阿拉贡目前只能算是还凑合的国王，伟不伟大还有待时间的检验。”瑟兰督伊摊摊手，君王喜怒不形于色的本领已成为他的本能，无论心里活动是什么样的，脸上永远挂着一副淡漠的表情，“你自己选择的命运，我无权干涉，也不会去干涉，可你这么不信任我，咬定我必然会在中间给你们使绊子，这让我有点心寒——不过也有所反思，我会加紧与刚铎建交的进度，进口他们东西的单子也会多签一些。总而言之，我希望你能明白，你爸和整个林地都是站在你这边的——这点儿信心你还是该有的。”

莱戈拉斯松了一口气，但还是不得不低头说道：“对不起，Ada. 我应该早就和你说的。”

“我接受你的道歉。”瑟兰督伊对儿子的认错态度表示满意，“我马上要回林地大殿去，等你和伊力萨什么时候准备好了，可以一起回去。”

莱戈拉斯干巴巴地笑了两声：“那你会给他开门吗？”

“那就是我的事了。”他一边向门口走去一边问莱戈拉斯，“对了，你刚才那些酸话，跟他说过没有？”

“我不用对他说，他心里有数……只是接下来那些压力，够他受的了。”

“那对他而言肯定挺新鲜，毕竟你才是……”

瑟兰督伊折磨人的方式确实极具创意，莱戈拉斯看着自己亲爹，一脸挫败：“Ada，黄段孑什么的适可而止吧，您倒是看看气氛啊。”

“好了好了。”瑟兰督伊像是突然想起来什么似的转过身来，问道，“纯粹好奇……如果你和他结婚了，他们国家臣民之后该叫你什么，肯定不能是王后了，所以……？”

莱戈拉斯用食指侧面搓着眉毛，把半张脸都掩藏在手掌投下的阴影中，好像这样就能掩饰尴尬和无奈一样：“我也不知道，大概……爵爷或者亲王之类的，绿叶亲王什么的。”

“啊，对你来说倒是还凑合，只是苦了印拉希尔了，希望他不会就此产生‘为国献身’方面的误会……”

“我真是……”日了狗了。

“我这就走，我这就走。”瑟兰督伊一边开门一边嘟囔，“这孩子一点儿幽默感也没有，真是不知道随谁了。”

 

 

6

以此同时，米那斯提力斯的会议室内，陶瑞尔和法拉墨始终在激烈争执。 

“他不能换一个人搞吗？真的，随便一个，整个阿尔达随便挑，从中土大陆到新海新地，随便挑。”陶瑞尔额上几乎要暴起青筋，“你知道印着他穿平角裤的抱枕上个月卖出了多少只吗？三万多！要是没人提醒的话我还以为这他妈就是刚铎的经济支柱了呢！”

“事已至此说这些还有什么用？再说了，我不知道你们怎么会对此一无所知出乎意料，更不知道瑟兰督伊怎么会对此表示不满。当初是他让莱戈拉斯去北方找我们陛下的，四舍五入一下的话，这基本上就等于把儿子刮干净裹好了再送上门嘛。”

陶瑞尔怒气接近阈值，她双眼钉牢法拉墨，一字一句地说道：“我们陛下的初衷，是想让伊力萨带着他历练历练，传授给他一些人生经验，开拓眼界，注入智慧，而不是开拓他的双腿，注入……”

“好了好了！没必要说得那么细致，我明白你的意思了。”法拉墨一边擦汗一边急忙打断陶瑞尔，事实上他本来该在“而不是”出口的一瞬间就阻止对方说下去的，可惜他错过了最佳时机。

“大伙谈得怎么样了？”这时阿拉贡走进会议室，他发现法拉墨的脸色比刚才还要差，于是问道，“法拉墨你还好吧？”

“他没问题的。但我这边需要您最终给出确切的答复。”陶瑞尔接过话头，“说到底，这事不关乎绿叶森迷的生死存亡，我也无权指导米那斯提力斯的工作，只是希望刚铎尽可能快地出具一个解决方案，或者至少给出一个明确的态度。”

法拉墨的心情暂时平复了下来，他对阿拉贡说：“我们还是寄希望于让热度渐渐退下去，操作适当，过几天可能就被其他的热点内容替换掉。”

阿拉贡问道：“所以我们就是糊弄一下？”

宰相大人点头：“糊弄是王道。”

陶瑞尔当即表示反对，同时一脸嫌弃：“糊弄可不算明确答复。而且这就像用蜂蜜治蛀牙一样不仅没有用，还会引发一大堆麻烦事。之后你们打算怎么做，让两人避开中洲每一个磨牙吮血的记者，互不见面，最好各自再找个掩人耳目的对象，即使以后的突发情况，也继续一件又一件地遮掩吗？我是个女的，都觉得这么着太没种了。”

“那你们也跟着糊弄不就得了，政治又不是打仗，麻烦特遣使快点转化一下思维方式吧。”

陶瑞尔冷笑道：“从政治的角度来看，我不明白你为什么不支持伊力萨王和莱戈拉斯在一起，没有王嗣的话按顺序怎么算都是你儿子最靠前吧？”

法拉墨闻言瞬间炸毛：“我警告你不要信口雌黄，我绝对没有觊觎王位的心思，你这样挑拨离间……”

“别吵，两位。”人皇觉得自己的头又开一顿一顿地痛起来，他问道，“还有别的方法吗？”

法拉墨说：“除此之外，最佳方式就是两方都正式否认，我们争取到一定时间，之后再从长计议。”

陶瑞尔耸耸肩：“我对这个最佳方案没意见，最起码算是说了人话了。”

“正式否认？这要怎么操作，说我和莱戈拉斯那是在闹着玩儿吗？我有个主意，不如我们实话实说，这个策略怎么样？”

“我们之前做过的民调已经说明一切了，陛下，您真的希望成为刚建国就支持率不过半的国王吗⑦？”

“去他妈的民调，这是我自己的事，我又不和其他臣民睡在一个被窝里……别的国王倒可能会那么做，但我不那样。我们愿意在一起，这才是重点。他是我的战友，是我的兄弟，是我的爱人，是我的至亲。只要我们互相作伴，互相不嫌弃，”阿拉贡停下来，“只要……只要我们互相承认不就行了吗！”

法拉墨看着王上说完，自己也不知道该说些什么，他此时此刻觉得自己像是棒打有情人的辛葛，这种感觉他一点儿也不喜欢。

陶瑞尔也缄默不语，只静静注视着面前身心俱疲的国王。他不是昏君，他只是想爱一个人。

“我知道了，”阿拉贡双手撑在长桌上，他慢慢低下头，“我已经和这个国家结婚了。我已经不自田了。”

三个人都像打了一场大仗一样疲乏，谁也不愿意再多说一句话。

“你猜怎么着？”阿拉贡抬起头，他感觉自己从来没有如此心绪澄明过，“我还是可以离婚的，大不了净身出户，如果这个倒霉国家不愿意接受我和莱戈拉斯在一起，那我和它之间也完了。法拉墨，麻烦你和媒体们通个气吧，要么接纳我们俩，要么我滚蛋。”国王陛下满脸疲惫但神态坚定，“陶瑞尔女士，别再让费伦跟媒体绕圈子扯淡了，我过几天会抽出时间正式拜访绿叶森林。”

陶瑞尔还有些不确信，她有点怀疑地问道：“以结婚为前提正式交往？”

阿拉贡重重点头：“有劳啦。”

“很愿意为您效劳。”陶瑞尔露出赞许且敬佩的笑容，向阿拉贡微微鞠躬致意，随后快步走出了会议室。

法拉墨长出一口气，他拿起文件夹，抖擞精神，冲阿拉贡说道，“既然您已经做出了决定，那么我现在就安排下属着手具体操作了。”

“抱歉惹出了这些麻烦。”阿拉贡的道歉足够诚恳，绝非顺嘴敷衍。

这样的君臣关系中无需多言，法拉墨向国王略一欠身：“我不会让您失望。”

在他走出会议室之后，安博恩迎上来说道：“您和北方领主的会议五分钟之后开始，他们已经在您的办公室等候了。”接着，他又向法拉墨读了几份简报，随后抱怨道，“这鬼天气还是这么闷，几乎让人喘不上来气。”

“别担心，暴风雨马上就要来了。”法拉墨整了整领带，“而我们现在就是找不到庇护所的倒霉海燕。至于最后是被拍死在沙滩上，还是被写进要求全文背诵的诗里，就看运气如何了。”

 

 

7

莱戈拉斯回到刚铎的时候已经接近夜晚，他听说阿拉贡正一个人待在办公室里，但当他走到门口时又有点犹豫。

他向门口侍卫轻声问道：“陛下现在方便会客吗？”

陛下确实说过他想独处一会儿，不想会客。但那侍卫很明白，莱戈拉斯绝非是客，他将门打开，低头向莱戈拉斯说道：“您请进。”

一阵穿堂疾风突然从窗口涌进室内，把纱帘和深红色重帘吹得四下翻飞，桌上文件也随之散落。阿拉贡惊诧地从沉思中抬头，发现莱戈拉斯正站在门口，与自己一样满脸疲惫。

两人站在原地沉默对视，看着彼此的头发被风吹乱。

门口的随从将房门重新掩好，莱戈拉斯不经意地看了一眼，等他转过头来的时候，阿拉贡已经把窗子关严了。

“陶瑞尔和我通过电话了，”莱戈拉斯走上前，他看着阿拉贡的目光平静又温柔，“她说你要向民众开诚布公。”

“我早该如此了。”

阿拉贡俯下身将散落在地的文件一页页拾起，莱戈拉斯帮他把文件整理好，又放回桌子上，两人全程无话，最后并肩靠在办公桌上，看着空荡荡的办公室，依旧不发一言。

半晌，莱戈拉斯转过头，看着阿拉贡有点呆滞的侧脸，轻声问道：“你还好吗？”

他听了整一天的扰攘，但问他好不好的只有莱戈拉斯一个。

阿拉贡慢慢把头靠在莱戈拉斯肩膀上，声音闷闷的：“就是有点累。”

这是在撒娇呢。莱戈拉斯笑了，他想和阿拉贡说，你该再等等，至少再颁布几个法案，或者调整一下讠义会结构，循序渐进地让大家接受。但现在木已成舟，他不想质疑阿拉贡的决策。莱戈拉斯亲了亲国王的额头，此时此刻那上面没被沉重冰冷的王冠所遮盖，他们之间没有任何阻隔。

“我今天和法拉墨说了很过分的话，我不想要这个国家了。”阿拉贡依然继续靠在恋人的肩膀上，语气像是说着别人的事一样平静，“我不想再一味奉献，我想要我自己的东西，我把私欲放在国家利益的前面，而且我一点儿也不后悔这么做。可是，莱戈拉斯，你会因为我的妄为而失望吗？如果我成了口诛笔伐的昏君，你会嫌弃我吗？”

“你忘了我当初怎么和你说的？‘你走到哪里，我就跟到哪里’⑧。你这家伙当我说话不算数么？”他将手轻轻覆在阿拉贡紧攥着的拳头上，两个人的热度加在一起，是无比舒心的温暖，“ 你是我的方向啊，阿拉贡，你想要的就是我想要的，我永远不会对你失望。”

“既然这样的话，那我还要和你说点事。”

阿拉贡站起身来，走到莱戈拉斯对面，将巴拉希尔之戒递上。原来阿拉贡很早之前就把戒指从自己手上摘下，一直攥在手心里面。他看着莱戈拉斯因震惊而微微睁大的双眼，轻声说道：“我没准备，就拿这个当求婚戒指了，你要是嫌中指上带着太大，以后就当扳指戴大拇指上也挺好。”他单膝跪地，抬头仰视莱戈拉斯，声音温柔，神态虔诚，“无论贫穷富贵，疾病健康，我们都要在一起，除了死亡，什么也不会将我们分开。如果你做好了这个准备，就请接受这枚戒指，和我结婚吧，好吗？”

“当然好！当然！”莱戈拉斯不迭地点头。他一把夺过戒指套在手上，他将阿拉贡从地上拉起来，紧紧抱住不松手，“去他妈的，死亡也分不开！真到那天了，我就学露西安一样去曼督斯搞事……我说到做到！”

“我觉得你也会，小脾气暴暴的，我喜欢。”阿拉贡笑了，他闭上眼睛，静静感受到对方剧烈的心跳和温暖的拥抱，它们无比真实无比美好，以至于在许多许多年之后，他回想起这一刻时，依然觉得，一切雄图霸业与功名虚荣，果然都如梦幻泡影，与此相比，不值一提。

积雨云相互碰撞，窗外响起轰隆隆的雷声。它们也很识时务，只温和地发出阵阵闷响，不愿意惊扰到那对缱绻缠绵的幸福恋人。

不一会儿，雨就开始下起来了。

 

 

8 

在法拉墨和一众得力干将的运作下，国王和莱戈拉斯交往的消息正式昭告天下了，各大目田主义的新闻媒体纷纷表示对两人的恋情高度看好，他们将两人确定在一起的消息视为“珠联璧合”、“注定伟大”。在民众普遍表示支持、没意见以及干我屁事的大环境下，即使是保守派的媒体平台也认为“这将是一个可能改变现有格局的重要事件，即使会产生王储方面的问题，但其可能带来的积极影响确实不容忽视”。瑞文戴尔、罗斯洛立安、爱加拉隆、卡扎督姆等地的新闻自然也都是持祝福态度，就在半个小时前，林地大殿新闻发言人费伦也公开宣布莱戈拉斯确实在和伊力萨王交往中，并透露了人皇不日即将拜访绿叶森林以及将与刚铎签订最惠国待遇等系列条约的消息。

“原来世界上确实有差别待遇这种事，只要当事人换成阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯，大家对这件事的接受程度就一下子改变了。”法拉墨瞥了一眼大厅背投上滚动播出的新闻，整个人充满了卸掉重负的轻松感，“以后再有什么难以通过的法案，直接让这两位帮着代言一下估计都能迎刃而解了。”

“民众的宠儿啊，不过也是他们应得的。”印拉希尔钦佩之余还有点疑惑，“但我还是想问问，保守派的领主你是怎么给拉拢过来的？”

“我承诺了水利工程，那可是实打实的就业率利器，同时还有北部山地的农业税减免，那帮家伙的属民估计会对他们感恩戴德到叫爸爸。”

“好事倒都是好事，可这么做国库还撑得住？”

“当然。瑞文戴尔那位大小姐最心疼她弟弟了，而且瑟兰督伊也不愿意自己儿子跟着个穷男友过紧吧日子，刚铎的金主目前来看还挺多的。有资金、有权限、再加上动之以理晓之以情，我就能把那些领主训得比儿子还听话。”

“那我们得赶紧把这个好消息告诉他。”

“你以为我这么着急是去哪儿？”法拉墨指了指前方国王的办公室，随后与印拉希尔一起走上前去。

他们刚到门口，还没来得及说话，侍卫就先上前一步，恭敬地说道：“很抱歉宰相大人，亲王殿下。陛下吩咐，他目前不希望有人打扰。”

法拉墨狐疑地看了一眼侍卫，又瞧了瞧办公室紧闭的大门。他沉默了一会儿，压低声音问道：“莱戈拉斯在里面吗？”

守卫一时不知道该怎么回答：“呃……”

“你不用回答。”宰相大人善解人意地拍了拍他的肩膀，转身冲印拉希尔使了个眼色。

印拉希尔当然也是明白人，他笑道：“那么……我们就先不要去打扰他们了吧？你也正好能歇口气。”

“是啊，先不去打扰他们了，至少……至少等到雨停下来再说。”

此时此刻大雨正酣，法拉墨走到窗边，深吸了一口清爽潮湿的空气，不由得感叹道：“真是盼了好久的雨啊，早该下了。”

 

 

9

那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ①本文设定中亚玟并没有久居洛林，所以在阿拉贡很小的时候两人就认识了
> 
> ②无论是辛达林还是昆雅，姐姐和妹妹都是一个词
> 
> ③【pichen，S：juicy 】双关，也有料很足的意思
> 
> ④位于贝尔法拉斯湾中的一座多山地海岛， 邻近安度因河入海口和南刚铎，本文中为旅游胜地
> 
> ⑤根据《埃尔达精灵的风俗与社会准则》，精灵婚戒戴在右手食指，订婚戒指位置不详，但应该也是在右手。亚玟秀她左手上戒指的主要目的是让陶瑞尔明白她单身
> 
> ⑥最后之家每年都接收许多矢足精灵，对他们进行灵魂改造，其中又以飞叶子的为主。很久之前弃掉的双迪尔文的一个设定，正好在这里用上了
> 
> ⑦民主国家里执政党支持率不过半好像没啥大不了，但君主制国家里民众支持不过半的感觉就好比某戴表大汇上选举选举主席赞成不过半一样魔幻
> 
> ⑧由AL那句著名的“To where it may lead”演变而来


End file.
